Rollercoaster
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: Hawkeye BJ and Peg, Peg POV, Postwar fic. SLASH! and THREESOME! It was strange, but it was almost as if, through his letters, I felt myself falling in love with Hawkeye too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rollercoaster - Part 1  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: BJ/Hawkeye - implied; BJ/Peg - not implied  
**Rating**: Major  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Spoilers**: None, really  
**Summary**: Peg POV. It was strange, but it was almost as if, through his letters, I felt myself falling in love with Hawkeye too.

**A/N**: This fic is for Lee … she knows why. No beta, because Lee's my beta, and well, I wanted this fic to be a surprise for her.

* * *

'Life is like a rollercoaster. Full of ups and downs. Twists and turns. Starts and stops. Climbs and falls. Loop-de-loops. It's always an adventure.' 

I don't know who originally said that, but whoever they are, the statement is absolutely correct. Though, if you had told me that five years ago, I wouldn't have believed you. Why? Well …

We had been moving forward in our lives, BJ and I, without many problems. There were some issues when he'd been in med school, but our fights never went very far or lasted very long. That's just how we were. Few high highs and even fewer low lows. I think the biggest thrill we'd had was when I found out we were pregnant. The two of us couldn't have been happier.

Then, the unthinkable happened. BJ was drafted. I gave birth to our daughter while he was in basic training. He left for Korea when Erin was two months old. It was devastating … for all of us. I cried every night for at least a month.

It wasn't because I was afraid of him being unfaithful to me. BJ loved me. He'd never even glanced at another woman once we'd started dating. No, cheating wasn't a concern of mine. I knew that no woman in the whole of Korea would be tempting enough to make my husband stray from me. It turned out I was wrong. BJ did cheat.

With Carrie Donovan.

Do I sound bitter? I'm not. Oh, I was upset about nurse Donovan, but in the end, I understood why he'd done it. They were in a terrible place filled with blood and death - Carrie was his friend and she was going through a very, very bad time. BJ helped her forget that and showed her she could move on. And it was completely BJ - so him to help a friend in need, that I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was just being himself.

But that is not the story I'm here to tell you about.

BJ also cheated on me with someone else. Hawkeye Pierce.

When he first arrived in Korea, BJ would write me letters. Every single day. And now that I think about it, he never stopped doing that. Writing me. His letters simply evolved into something else. In the beginning, he'd talk for paragraphs about how much he missed me. Missed Erin. Missed home. How awful a place Korea was. That everything about there was a nightmare. The food. The blood. The parade of children pretending to be soldiers that he had to sew up every single day. I could feel his pain, his loneliness as I read each of his words.

But, after about two months, his letters began to change. He still spoke of how much he missed us, missed home, but the pages now contained stories of a man by the name of Benjamin Franklin Pierce - a name he only wrote once. Paragraph after paragraph would be about Hawkeye. The jokes they played together. The soldiers they saved on that particular day. The R&R trips to Seoul they took with each other.

By the time BJ had been gone for six months, I knew something was different between them. That they weren't just best friends, as BJ said they were. Looking back, I think I probably had suspicions about their relationship from that very first letter I received that had contained Hawkeye's name.

BJ had always been popular. He had many 'buddies', but Hawkeye was not just a buddy. The way my husband spoke of him with his pen and paper. The frequency in which his name appeared on every page. Each time I read a letter, I remembered back to a time when I used to write a boy's name on my folders for school - complete with little hearts around them. It was obvious to me that BJ was completely smitten with Hawkeye - the only thing missing were the hearts surrounding the man's name.

For some reason, I wasn't disgusted by the thought of BJ being with this doctor. Nor was I angry or jealous. Don't ask me to explain, because I can't. Not even to this day. It was strange, but it was almost as if, through BJ's letters, I felt myself falling in love with Hawkeye, too. I began to look forward to seeing his name written in my husband's perfect script.

It was very surreal.

Then the war ended and BJ came home. The moment I saw him standing in the airport, I knew a huge part of him had gone to Crabapple Cove, Maine. He looked lost - a black and white version of himself. I rushed to him, tears filling my eyes, and wrapped him in my arms.

"He can come visit whenever you want," I had told him. That was the moment his arms came around me and squeezed as tightly as they could.

"Thank you," he'd murmured into my ear.

* * *

One month after BJ returned from Korea, I met Hawkeye Pierce.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when the doorbell rang. I had just put Erin down for her nap as the chimes echoed through the house. I went to the door and opened it, coming face to face with the man my husband had fallen in love with. The man who'd fallen in love with BJ right back. 

And now, I understood why it had happened - at least from a physical perspective.

Hawkeye was strikingly attractive. He was tall and lean, with straight black hair shot through with streaks of gray, and he had the most perfect features. His mouth was fixed in an easy smile that lit up his entire face, and the blue that sparkled in his eyes was identical to the shade in BJ's.

How could you not fall in love with Hawkeye Pierce? He was handsome and funny and ridiculously intelligent - the latter two I had learned through BJ's letters. I may have gasped when I saw him standing there, but I really don't remember.

"Peg?" he asked, only slightly hesitant.

"Hawkeye," I replied, a smile growing on my face.

He dropped his suitcase and gathered me to him. There was a strange familiarity in his embrace that was somewhat startling, but I quickly realized that there was a part of BJ imbedded deeply within him. I could feel it - here and now - through the simple gesture of a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Hawkeye pulled away slightly, his friendly eyes beaming down at me. "My God, you are … stunning, Peg Hunnicutt."

"Thank you," I said, feeling a bright crimson blush warming my face. "You're not so bad yourself, doctor."

He folded me against his body again and this time, I know I gasped. Goosebumps rose all over my skin. Being here, wrapped in Hawkeye's arms somehow felt … right.

"Hey, take your hands off my wife, fella."

BJ's humor-filled voice came from the porch directly behind Hawkeye. Instead of releasing me, his hug tightened. Eyes twinkling, he winked at me and I almost laughed, but I managed to stop myself.

"Says who?"

"Says me," BJ replied with a hearty laugh and threw his arms around the two of us. He squeezed tighter and tighter until Hawkeye's grip loosened.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Beej, are you trying to crush me or something?" Hawkeye released me and spun around into BJ's embrace.

"Hawk!"

"I've missed you," the man whispered against my husband's ear.

"Me too. God, so much."

They stood there, on the porch, pressed together for what seemed like an eternity. Yes, they were in love. It was apparent. The way they swayed together slightly. The lingering touches at the small of Hawkeye's back. The weaving of long, surgeon's fingers into the hair at the nape of BJ's neck. The hushed, mumbled words that only they could understand.

I watched them, wondering why the feelings I should be having - anger, jealousy, fear - weren't coming. All I had growing inside of me was an overwhelming sense of peace. Of completion. With Hawkeye's arrival, every single part of BJ was back here. With me. And I was so thankful. My heart felt as if it might explode with joy. One single tear fell from my eyes and I brushed it away quickly.

When they finally, but reluctantly separated, BJ leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"You're home early," I commented with a small smile.

"Well, for some reason I couldn't concentrate at work," he cast a sidelong glance at Hawkeye. "So I decided to come home. Besides, I had a feeling this one would catch an early flight to try and surprise me, and there was absolutely no way I was going to leave him here alone with you." A lopsided grin lifted the corners of his lips.

"You mean," Hawkeye pretended to be offended. "You don't trust me? Your best friend?"

"I trust you only about as far as I can throw you. I know you are completely incapable of ignoring the impulse to flirt with a pretty girl. I also know that most pretty girls can't resist your charms."

"This," Hawkeye said, putting his arm around my waist. "Is no pretty girl, my friend. She is a perfect specimen of the female persuasion. A Monet. A beautiful - no, gorgeous woman."

"Even worse."

"Beej? How in the name of God did you land someone like this?"

"Alright, boys. Enough," I finally broke up their conversation. I was blushing again, and it was completely embarrassing. "Let's go inside and I'll make us some sandwiches." They shared a glance and I knew what was coming before BJ even opened his mouth.

"Honey, if it's okay with you, I'd love to just sit down with Hawk and catch up."

"Sure. That's no problem at all."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course," I said with a low chuckle, turning to walk into the house. They followed closely behind me. "I have some errands to run anyway. Take Hawkeye and his things upstairs and show him to his room. Erin's sleeping so please be quiet. She just went down, so she'll be out for at least two hours." I picked up my purse and gave BJ a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a while."

"Thank you, Peg." BJ kissed me back.

"You're welcome. See you later."

Hawkeye wiggled his fingers at me in a semi-wave. I started to laugh and left the house. The door closed softly behind me. As I approached my car, I realized I'd forgotten to grab my keys. Scouring the pockets of my purse and coming up with nothing, I cursed softly. Something I rarely did. I turned my gaze back to the house.

I really didn't want to go in, but I couldn't stand out here by the car, while I was supposed to be out running errands.

"Damn," I cursed again and strode up the walkway. Pausing at the stoop, I closed my eyes and said a quick little prayer that my keys were right inside on the table next to the door. I turned the knob and pushed it gently open.

BJ and Hawkeye hadn't moved. They were still standing at the foot of the stairs, but now, their arms were wrapped around each other, and they had their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. BJ had his fingers woven through Hawkeye's dark hair and Hawkeye's hands were gripping the back of BJ's shirt so tightly that it was pulling out of his pants.

I wasn't surprised or shocked to see them like that. As a matter of fact, I would've been stunned if they hadn't been in that exact position. I stood and watched them for a moment. They moved together in a perfect, practiced dance. Hands tracing over backs, shoulders, arms. Lips and tongues and breath all mingling in the space between their mouths. Small pants and moans echoing softly throughout the empty foyer.

I felt myself becoming aroused and I knew I had to leave before they turned around and saw me standing there. Reaching to my right, my fingers brushed over the cool metal of the keys. Carefully, I closed my hand over them and pulled them to me. I quickly left the house, closing the door softly behind me.

After driving for at least fifteen minutes, I was still aroused. I couldn't get the sight of BJ, his tongue darting into Hawkeye's mouth as their bodies moved together, out of my mind. I drove around for a few more moments, finally finding a secluded, wooded area where I could pull the car over. Turning off the engine, I allowed my head to fall back against the headrest. With a deep sigh, I slid my hand under the hem of my skirt and into my damp panties.

I called an image of them, their naked, sweaty bodies entwined, to the front of my mind as my fingers found the most sensitive spot on my body.

* * *

I arrived home a few hours later to find both men sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. Erin was between them and it looked as if they were playing 'monkey in the middle' with her favorite toy - a stuffed pink monkey Hawkeye had sent her just one week earlier. She squealed with joy each time the animal soared over her head. 

"Daddee! Unca Hawkee! No fair," she yelled and dove into Hawkeye's arms. BJ tackled both of them and they rolled across the floor - a bundle of men and bear and girl and giggles. BJ hadn't looked this peaceful, this happy, since long before he left for Korea. My heart felt as if it might burst. I wanted to be part of their fun so badly, and as if reading my mind, Erin looked up. She saw me standing in the entryway.

"Momee!" she screetched at the top of her lungs and ran towards me, throwing herself against my legs, trying to topple me. "Hewp me, unca Hawkee! Hewp!" She pushed as hard as she could, but failed at knocking me down.

"Okay, sweetpea," Hawkeye jumped to his feet, pulling BJ along with him. "But, mommy's in big trouble now."

They both rushed at me as one, but once they were directly in front of me, they stopped dead in their tracks. Each one grabbed an arm and lead me into the living room. They pulled me down to the floor, Erin joined us, and we began another game of 'monkey in the middle'.

* * *

That night, when BJ joined me in bed, I pulled him to me for a heated kiss. I could still smell Hawkeye on his skin - taste Hawkeye on his lips. I found his erection with my hand and he was more than ready. Which was good because after everything that had happened during the day, I was in no mood to waste any time. I rolled onto my stomach and moved to my hands and knees. 

"Peggy?" BJ's confused voice met my ears. And of course he was confused. Sex, while always very fulfilling and enjoyable for both of us, was rarely anything but normal. "What are you doing"

"Trying something … new. Different."

"Are you sure?" He settled in behind me. "Really sure?"

"Yes. I want you to take me, just like this," I pressed back against his groin and he moaned my name. "Now."

BJ didn't hesitate, and within moments, we were groaning and rocking against each other with abandon. Rushing towards the sweet pleasure that we knew awaited us in climax. BJ plunged into me one final time and, for the first time in years, we came together.

As we lay there sweaty and sated, wrapped within each other's arms, an idea began to form in my head.

"BJ?"

"Uh huh?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it, darling?"

"This afternoon, I saw you and Hawkeye kissing in the hallway." BJ tensed immediately and I could see panic clouding his eyes. "No, honey. Don't get upset. I'm not upset about it. As a matter of fact," I paused, feeling another blush creeping over my cheekbones. "I was so turned on by it, that I had to pull over and … you know."

He just looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. There were times when I was astounded at how stupid men can be …

"I had to pull over and relieve myself, BJ."

"What?" He pushed himself to his elbows. "You …," he gestured to my groin in an almost comical way. "Did that because you saw me, us …?" Now it was BJ's turn to blush.

"Yes, but I'm not finished, darling," I said, following my words with a hard swallow to rid my throat of the frog that had taken up residence within it. "There's more."

"More? I don't know if I can handle any more, Peg." He laughed softly and threw himself back down onto the bed.

"I want to ask you something first."

"Okay."

"And you have to promise to be completely honest, no matter how embarrassed you may be."

"I will."

"Have you and Hawkeye had sex with each other?"

"Peggy!" BJ shouted and pulled a pillow over his head, effectively hiding his face from me. I reached over and removed it, tossing it to the foot of the bed. It landed with a soft thud.

"I'm serious, BJ, have you?"

"Yes," he barely managed to squeak out.

"Today? While I was gone?" I gently pushed.

"Uh …" BJ paused, glancing over at me for reassurance. I smiled at him and brushed a sweaty curl of hair away from his forehead. "Yes, we had sex while you were gone."

"Well, that definitely makes things easier for me."

"Easier?"

"Yes." I met my husband's eyes with a direct stare. "I want you to invite Hawkeye into our bed."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I know I heard you, but I can't believe you actually said it."

"BJ, do you love me?"

"God, yes."

"And you know I love you?"

"Of course."

"I know you also love Hawkeye and that he loves you. I think there may be a part of me that has fallen for him too… through you." I paused and kissed him tenderly. "If you want him here, in bed with us, I want him here. Invite him to join us tomorrow."

"What about Erin?"

"I think that grandma and papa Hunnicutt would love to have her come for a sleepover this weekend, don't you?"

BJ closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his nude body.

"I think someone needs to pinch me, because either I'm dreaming all of this, or I have the most understanding, amazing wife in the entire universe. Hawkeye's right … how did I manage to land someone like you?"

I snuggled closer to him.

"I guess you're just a very lucky man."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rollercoaster - Part 2  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: BJ/Hawkeye; BJ/Peg  
**Rating**: Major  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Spoilers:** Some tiny ones for the following episodes: The Most Unforgettable Characters; Der Tag; The Joker is Wild; Goodbye, Farewell and Amen; and any episode where BJ and Hawkeye played jokes on Charles.

**Warning: **Some people might think that I've written Peg OOC in this fic. And while that may be true, I'll make the argument that no one actually knows how to write Peg IC considering the fact that we don't know much about her - except for what BJ said about her, and how she would react to something like this. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I woke the following morning, alone in my bed. I wasn't sure when BJ left my side - whether he'd awoken early or if he'd gone to sleep next to Hawkeye. And I found that I was okay with the fact he'd probably gone to his friend once I'd fallen asleep. It actually made my body tingle a little bit.

Stretching, I rose to my feet and wrapped my sky blue robe around my nude body, tying the belt snugly across my waist. I debated putting my unworn nightgown on underneath the satin sheath, but didn't. After what I'd suggested to BJ last night, there was no reason to start being shy now. Especially if BJ had already spoken to Hawkeye.

I descended the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. They were sitting next to each other at the table - no, it was more than that. They were actually shoulder to shoulder, laughing musically. It was endearing to see them like that. I could easily picture the two of them, in that horrible place, huddled together in the same position, trying to somehow help each other get through it.

"Good morning, boys," I greeted them cheerfully.

Hawkeye stood and crossed the floor to where I was standing. He placed a warm kiss on my cheek then stood back and looked me over. He blew out a low cat-call whistle, grabbing both my hands and holding them out so he'd have a better view.

"You look ravishing this morning, Mrs. Hunnicutt," he said, spinning me around in a small circle. "Blue is a marvelous color for you."

"If you think blue's good, you should see her in red," BJ commented, a knowing smile growing on his lips. "She looks much better in it than you do, Hawk."

"I'm sure of that. She'd look better than me in anything."

"Yeah, that's probably true." BJ turned his eyes to the clock, then to me. "Did we wake you, sweetheart? Hawk and I are still sort of on Korea time."

"No, you didn't wake me," I said, smiling at one man, then the other. The room was filled with mouth-watering aromas. "What is that delicious smell?"

"We made breakfast." Hawkeye led me to the table, pulling out a chair for me, across from them, and pushing it in once I was seated. "Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, freshly-squeezed orange juice."

"Hawkeye, you made the orange juice? You went outside in the yard, picked oranges, cut and squeezed them. Yourself?" I asked jokingly. "I'm impressed."

"No, Tropicana did most of the work. I just opened the carton and poured it."

"Well done," I teased.

Hawkeye made me a plate of food and went back to sit next to BJ. The were a little further apart now, but I had a sneaking suspicion that if I took a look underneath the table, I would see their legs fused together - from hip to ankle. And BJ's was probably bouncing up and down in the nervous habit of his.

"Well, gentlemen," I began, speaking in between bites of my breakfast. "I hate to abandon you again so soon, but I need to take Erin to her grandparent's house for the weekend." I looked at BJ and he winked. "It's a two hour drive, one way, so I'll be gone for most of the day."

"It must be you, Hawk," BJ joked, glancing over at his friend. "She never wants to drive to my folk's house. Ever."

"Be nice, BJ. I just figured you two might want to have some time together to do … doctor things."

"Doctor things?" Hawkeye asked, stifling a laugh. "What exactly are 'doctor things', Peg?"

"I don't know. Golf?"

Both men burst into hysterical laughter. I tried to stay serious but their mirth was infectious. Soon, the three of us had tears running down our cheeks and we were clutching our sides to fend off the pains that normally accompanied this type of uncontrollable laughter.

"Mommy!" Erin's soft cry sounded from upstairs.

"Well, I'm being paged to the north wing." I took one last bite of eggs and rose. "I'll bring Erin down to say goodbye. I know she'd be devastated if she couldn't see you before you left." Both men stood and BJ leaned over the table to give me a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"Sure," BJ looked over to Hawkeye. "Pizza okay with you?"

"Pizza sounds great," Hawkeye said and sat back down. "If that's not a problem for you, Peg."

"No problem at all." Erin called again. "Gotta go!"

* * *

The boys helped me to the car. While Hawkeye put Erin into her seat, I pulled BJ with me over to the driver's side. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Not yet, but I will before you get back tonight." He pulled back from me and smiled. "Drive safe, darling. And make sure you call when you get to my parent's so I know you got there okay. Oh, and when you stop for pizza, would you grab a bottle of wine or two? We have some, but Hawk'll go through it like that." BJ snapped his fingers and Hawkeye's head popped up.

"I seem to remember someone drinking with me, Beej."

"Yeah, but Trapper left before I got there."

"Har har har," was Hawkeye's response. He leaned back into the car and kissed Erin's nose. "Bye bye, sweetie."

"Bye unca Hawkee. Lub you."

"I lub you too, Erin." He ruffled her hair and she giggled.

I lowered myself into the driver's seat and BJ closed the door for me. He leaned in the window so he could see Erin.

"Behave yourself at grandma and papa's house, honey," BJ said and blew her a kiss. "I love you."

"Lub you, daddy."

BJ turned his head and kissed me again.

"See you later tonight."

"Make sure you talk to him. Don't chicken out, BJ," I whispered. He nodded, backing away from the car.

With a quick honk of the horn and a wave, I drove off, smiling to myself, satisfied in the knowledge that the two of them had no intention of doing anything other than having sex while I was gone. This time, I actually felt a twinge of jealousy, but not because of the reasons you'd think. I was jealous because I wanted to be there with them, exploring and tasting and …

I cut the thought off quickly. The last thing I needed right now was to work myself into such a frenzy that I couldn't drive. Like last time. Especially because Erin was in the car with me.

"They better save some for me," I muttered to myself as I pulled into traffic.

* * *

By the time I arrived home, the sun had set and there was a slight chill in the air. The house was relatively dark, save for a soft glow that peeked from between the living room drapes. I grabbed dinner and walked to the front door. Once it was open, the cool evening air was chased away by a warm, fire-scented breeze.

I closed the door behind me and turned the corner, entering the living room. BJ and Hawkeye were seated on the floor in front of the fireplace. They were both in their robes - BJ in blue, Hawkeye in red. The roaring fire colored their faces a soft shade of orange. There was a chess board sitting on the floor between them and Mozart was playing in the background. The board was new. BJ had bought it within days of returning from the war. But the pieces were old and worn.

It took a moment, but I remembered that BJ had told me when he and Hawkeye were getting ready to leave Korea, they couldn't decide who should take their chess board. So Hawkeye took the black pieces, BJ took the white pieces, then they burned the board - vowing to only use the pieces with each other. I'd never actually seen the pieces before tonight. BJ had kept them locked away in his study.

They were so involved in their game that neither noticed I'd come home. I was loathe to disturb them - they looked so peaceful, but the food was getting cold.

"Mozart?" I asked, walking over to them and setting the pizza box on the coffee table. Plates, napkins, utensils and three wine glasses were already waiting to be used. "You absolutely hate Mozart, BJ."

"I know. It's in memory of Charles," my husband commented, not taking his eyes off the game, but allowing the corner of his lips to twitch upward into a smirk. He chuckled.

"We tried to play without it," Hawkeye explained, making his move on the board. "But we'd grown so used to hearing it when we were playing in the Swamp, that we couldn't play unless it was on. Thankfully, the classical station BJ found on the radio was having a Mozart night tonight."

"Mmmmm, interesting," I said, opening the pizza box and allowing the delicious aroma from the pie to fill the room. "Why don't you take a break and eat something. Have a glass of wine."

* * *

Over the next few hours (and many, many glasses of red wine), the boys regaled me with stories of Korea. How they staged a fight with each other for Frank on his birthday, and when they got him drunk, then toe tagged him. The times they tried to play jokes on Charles, but failed because he was almost as good at it as they were. When BJ, sick of hearing about Trapper's 'prankster prowess', staged an elaborate scheme to drive Hawkeye crazy, which of course lead to me finding out about Hawkeye's resulting mess tent table dance in his boxer shorts. And finally, they talked about their last day in camp and with each other, and BJ's goodbye written with stones. It grew eerily quiet after that, so I made the decision to give them a little more time to themselves. With a stretch and a yawn, I excused myself and went upstairs.

I hoped that they didn't stay down there too long - I was eager for the night to continue. Strangely, I wasn't the least bit nervous. On the long drive home tonight, I wondered if I really wanted to do this. To have two men, with me, in my bed. One - my husband and lover. The other - husband's best friend and his lover. Could I handle both of them, together?

I wasn't completely sure, but my entire being - body, mind and soul - was telling me that this was supposed to happen. Like the three of us were a puzzle and the final piece was about to fall into its place. Fate had set our lives in motion to get us to this very night.

It was definitely right.

I undressed and put on my sexiest lingerie. It was a pretty little silk thing BJ had given me as a gift some time ago. I remember opening it and seeing the soft ruby red material peeking out from underneath wrinkled tissue paper. Red, I found out that night, was one of BJ's favorite colors. Red and blue. Whenever I wore this particular garment, I always felt beautiful.

It was perfect for tonight.

Working quickly, I placed and lit candles all throughout the bedroom. It was slightly cheesy in that 'just like the movies' way, but they filled the space with a warm, romantic glow. The flames seemed to be flickering with the same rhythm as my pulse.

Two sets of footsteps echoed in the lower part of the house. Glasses clinked as they were placed in the kitchen sink. Then I heard them as they climbed up the stairs, stopping just outside the door. Hushed voices, then the wet sound of lips connecting reached my ears. BJ entered the room alone, pushing the door partially closed behind him. He crossed the floor to where I was standing.

"You look fantastic," he whispered, brushing a kiss over my cheek.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. "Where's Hawkeye?"

"He's in the hall, just outside the door." BJ's lips slid down my throat to my collarbone. "He seems … nervous."

"Hawkeye Pierce? The Casanova of South Korea?"

"The same," he said, twirling his finger into the strap of my gown and pulling it away from my shoulder. He replaced it with his lips. "I think he feels funny because you're my wife."

"BJ, do you want him to be in here, with us?"

"I think having the two people I love most in the world, besides Erin of course."

"Of course," I interrupted with a smile.

"To have you both, in bed, with me would be the most amazing experience I've ever had."

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to BJ's. The kiss turned passionate very quickly, a promise of things to come, but I broke away from him and he groaned disapprovingly.

"Be right back," I shot over my shoulder as I turned and walked away. I carefully wove my way though the dimly lit room and slid out into the hallway. Hawkeye was standing just to the right of the bedroom. He was leaning against the wall, chewing nervously at his cuticles. His gaze lifted to me as I approached him, his hand falling away from his face and dropping down to his side.

"Hey, you," I said quietly. "What're you doing standing out here all by yourself?"

"Peg," his voice quivered unsteadily as his gaze slid hotly down my body and back up to my face. He cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know about this."

"What's not to know?"

"You're his wife, Peg."

"And you're his lover," I replied, inching closer to him and laying my hands on the soft lapels of his red terry cloth robe. "Right?"

"Yes," he sighed, eyes closing as I traced my fingertip over his chiseled, whisker-covered jaw line.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Answer the question, Hawkeye."

"Of course I am," he admitted quietly. "But this is …"

"Shhhhhhh," I whispered soothingly, brushing my lips gently over his. "You were invited. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know that BJ wants …"

"Not just BJ. Us. We want you."

My mouth closed over his as my fingers slid into his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. His lips were tight at first, but they loosened when I ran the tip of my tongue over the outside of them. Our mouths moved together smoothly and when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I gasped. I felt myself becoming very aroused and I knew he was too. His erection pressed roughly against my leg as he began to grind his pelvis against me.

The longer we kissed, the less I wanted to stop. Being with Hawkeye was so new, so exciting, but, there was still that same familiarity his first hug held. I felt myself being pulled further and further into him.

I moved my hands to his waist, fingers working to untie the belt of his robe. When the material parted, I slipped my arms beneath the halves, wrapping them around his warm middle and pulling him closer. I felt his fingers weave into my hair, his head tilting to a better position as he held my mouth against his. One of my hands found its way under the hem of his shirt. I ran my palm over the sweaty skin of his back, his muscles rippling at my touch. Gooseflesh spouted all over my body as he began to trace a line down my spine with one of his fingertips.

When we finally broke apart, both of us were panting.

"Wow. You're a very good kisser, Hawkeye. No wonder all the nurses at the 4077th were falling at your feet."

"They weren't exactly falling at my feet, Peg, but thank you. And you're not that bad yourself," he admitted with a sly grin. He shifted awkwardly on his feet. It was very cute.

"Thank you. Now, how about we go in there and finish what we just started?" I asked, backing away, placing my hand in his and pulling him with me towards the bedroom door. He resisted for a moment. "Now, Hawkeye Pierce. Don't you make me get my husband to drag you in there."

Hawkeye laughed and finally gave in. He tangled his fingers with mine and squeezed lightly.

"I'm not afraid of BJ," he said as we entered the room together. "All he's got is a pair of clown feet and a cheesy moustache."

"That's it, huh?" BJ raised his eyes to us, a small smile curling his lips. He had removed his robe and t-shirt and was leaning against one of the bed posts. His erection tented the front of his boxer shorts and BJ mad no attempt to hide it from either of us. I smiled at him.

"Look what I found in the hallway, darling. A handsome, charming surgeon, who just happens to be an excellent kisser. Isn't he just the cutest thing?" I said, giving Hawkeye a gentle shove forward. He wasn't expecting it and lost his footing. BJ stepped forward and caught him before he fell to the floor.

"For me? Thank you, dear. He's the perfect shape and size. I love him. Can I keep him? Please?"

"Okay, enough you two," Hawkeye regained his footing, but stayed wrapped tightly within BJ's arms. He pretended to gag. "You don't have to lay it on so thick. And if you keep it up, this room is going to be so full of bullshit that we won't be able to fit in here anymore."

"We don't want that, do we Peg?"

"No, we definitely don't want that," I replied and walked over to the bed. I perched on the edge of it, and turned my head to glance in the direction of the men. BJ's eyes met mine over Hawkeye's shoulder. The blue pools were filled with such emotion, such passion, that it almost knocked me over.

I wanted to see them together - just them. I tried to express that to BJ through my eyes. He understood my message and leaned in to whisper something into his friend's ear. Hawkeye glanced over his shoulder at me and gave me that loose, easy smile of his, then turned back to BJ's waiting lips.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Rollercoaster - Part 3  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: Let's just say BJ/Peg/Hawkeye and leave it at that because there's a lot going on here at one time.  
**Rating**: Colonel  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Spoilers:** None.

**Warning: **Again, Peg may be OOC, but none of us know for sure. Also m/f/m threesome sex, so if you don't like that kind of thing, you may want to skip this fic. Also, I'm pretty unhappy with this part. It feels kind of rushed to me. Hopefully you think it's better than I do.

* * *

Their mouths met, lips moving together slowly. BJ's hands slid beneath Hawkeye's robe, pushing it off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor with a swish of red and it was quickly joined by one t-shirt and two pairs of boxer shorts.

Without breaking their kiss, BJ lead Hawkeye to the bed, laid him on his back and pulled away. His lips caressed Hawkeye's shoulders and traveled lower; down his chest, over his stomach, finally stopping at the patch of curly black hair framing the man's rigid penis.

BJ lifted his eyes to meet mine. He smiled and my breath caught when he bent his head and took Hawkeye's erection completely into his mouth. Saliva coated the silky skin as BJ moved up and down along the length of his friend. Occasionally, I saw his tongue slide out of his mouth, flicking over the tip, causing the other man to groan deeply in the back of his throat. BJ picked up his pace, puffing out his cheeks, taking Hawkeye all the way into his throat. The older doctor balled his fists into the sheets at his side, back bowing upward, BJ's name escaping his lips in a long, slow sigh.

My heart was racing as I watched my husband bring another man to the verge of orgasm with his mouth. I was amazed at his skill - and was so turned on at seeing him doing it, that I could have come right then - without a single touch from anyone. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep, relaxing breaths. I managed to calm myself down enough be able to look at them again.

When Hawkeye began to moan in the back of his throat, BJ pulled away and moved back up his friend's body, stopping occasionally to place a kiss on his sweaty skin. Their lips met again and BJ lowered himself onto Hawkeye.

I felt my arousal growing again and tried to stifle it, but this time it seemed as if an unstoppable wave of fire was crashing through my insides. My center was pulsing - crying out for attention, but I wasn't quite ready to quit playing voyeur. Rather than ignore it, I slipped my fingers beneath my gown and began to massage myself, slowly. I didn't want to push myself over the threshold too quickly.

Hawkeye rolled BJ onto his back an settled in beside him. His skilled fingers wrapped around my husband's erection and he began to pump along its length. The tip was glistening with fluid and Hawkeye ran his thumb through it, smearing it over the entire head. A guttural moan rumbled out of BJ and his back arched, forcing his penis fully into the tight fist of his best friend.

Hawkeye laid his head on BJ's abdomen and studied his friend's penis as he continued stroking it with his hand. Then, leaning forward, he took it fully in his mouth, hand moving lower, to BJ's testicles. My husband's long, slender fingers wove into Hawkeye's hair as he thrust in and out of the man's mouth, hips rising and falling to the mattress.

They seemed to be moving in slow motion. Their rhythm was absolutely perfect.

BJ startled me when he abruptly sat and removed Hawkeye's mouth from his erection. He grabbed his friend, flipped him onto his belly and drew him up on his hands and knees. One hand wrapped around the base of his own saliva-slick penis, the other was spreading Hawkeye's buttocks. With one long, slow push, BJ guided himself into the tight hole. Hawkeye threw his head back, his breath hissing out from between clenched teeth. BJ pulled out and buried himself again, both hands gripping Hawkeye's hips.

I was surprised at BJ's aggressiveness. Possibly because he'd never been like that with me. Ever. When we had sex, I was almost always the initiator. But with Hawkeye, he was being rough and unrestrained. His inhibitions were completely gone and he was in complete control. I watched as he pounded against his friend, both of them panting and groaning, sweat coating their skin, and found myself wanting him to be that way with me.

My eyes slipped shut and I heard myself whimpering quietly. The bed shook violently, then went still and I heard BJ inhale sharply. It was followed by a sound I wasn't familiar with; a low animal growl that came from deep within his chest. The only way I could describe it was to compare it to the echo of thunder when it's in the distance. A soft, yet powerful rumble that always served as a warning for an approaching storm. It vibrated though my body, forcing me into an even deeper state of arousal.

Then I heard them whispering to each other. I didn't understand what they were saying and I couldn't look over at them because my eyes refused to open. They felt as if they had been sealed with glue. I wasn't worried about it, though. This had happened a few times before when BJ and I were making love - a result of being turned on. I'd written it off long ago to my brain being convinced that if my eyelids stayed closed, the moment wouldn't end.

Childish? Maybe. Silly? Definitely.

But so was crossing your fingers or not stepping on cracks. Salt over your shoulder after spilling. Avoiding walking under ladders and not crossing the path of black cats. Yet, people did those things all the time. Over and over again. They believed in them as if they were some sort of unwritten law. Keeping my eyes closed to hold onto a moment of passion was just my 'thing'.

I couldn't even open them when I felt a pair of soft lips pressing against mine. I knew whose they were without opening my eyes.

Hawkeye. He had left BJ and was now standing at the foot of the bed in front of me. His hand slipped into my hair, fingers threading into the blond strands and pulling me deeper into his kiss.

When ten slender fingers grasped the hem of my gown and pulled it up and over my head, then brushed over the now nude skin of my back, the thought never even crossed my mind to glance over my shoulder to see their owner. I recognized the touch immediately.

BJ. He was kneeling behind me, arms coming around my waist, hands gently cupping my breasts. His lips traveled over my shoulders as Hawkeye's lips moved against my mouth.

Working in tandem, they slid me further onto the bed, laying me on my side. Then, starting at my toes, they began to kiss every inch of my skin; Hawkeye in front, BJ in back. Two sets of soft, warm lips moved slowly over me, pausing every once and a while to taste my skin with a quick flick of their tongues. Each man nibbled and licked and kissed their way upward until they returned to my face and shoulders.

Hawkeye's mouth covered mine once again, his tongue sliding between my teeth. One hand went under my neck and into my hair. The other crept up my torso, finally coming to a rest against one of my breasts. A moment later, Hawkeye broke our kiss and shifted slightly. I gasped when I felt his lips close over my nipple. He ran his tongue around the dark circle of skin and it tightened into a small, hard bud for him.

BJ's lips were moving along my shoulder blades as one of his hands made its way across my hips and down to my crotch. He began to trace his fingertips over my sensitive area in a way that he knew would have the most effect - sliding forward and back, slowly at first, then swirling harder and faster until he felt my body responding to him. There was no way I could stop myself - and BJ was very aware of that fact. My labia swelled under his ministrations, becoming almost painfully tender.

Almost.

There was a thin line between pain and pleasure. A point where one morphed into the other. Certain moments when they became interchangeable.

A second set of fingers joined BJ's, then actually replacing them - freeing my husband to slide his fingers inside of me. First two, then three slipped into my vagina. As BJ moved his fingers in and out of my center, Hawkeye teased my clit with his skilled fingertips. I felt myself becoming increasingly wet, my orgasm building with each second that passed.

"BJ. Hawkeye. Stop," I tried to speak, but my voice came out in a pathetic half-sigh. "I'm about to …"

I couldn't hold back any longer. My muscles clenched tightly around BJ's fingers and I grabbed the back of Hawkeye's head, holding him firmly to my breast. My body shook with tremors as I panted and moaned and begged for more. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't been the one to suggest this whole thing in the first place, and I'd imagine some people could say that I sounded a little bit like a whore, but I don't know that I really cared. At that particular moment, all I wanted was more and it didn't matter what I said or did - as long as I got what I wanted.

I reached out and wrapped my hand around Hawkeye's penis and began to pump along its length. His mouth moved from my chest up to my collar bone and across to my shoulder. BJ's erection pressed roughly on my buttocks and he started to grind against me. He pulled his fingers out of my center and brought them around to my anus. They tickled the outside of the tight ring of flesh for only a few seconds, then they were gone. I groaned in disappointment and opened my eyes to see BJ sliding those same fingers into Hawkeye's mouth. The older doctor took them in, sliding his tongue over and between them, coating each one with a thick layer of saliva. It was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen.

When his fingers were wet enough, BJ removed them and leaned toward Hawkeye, quickly replacing the fingers with his lips. His hand moved its way back down my body and BJ began to gently, but insistently insert the slick digits into me. He worked the tight skin, stretching and massaging until it became more pliable. More yielding.

There was a little bit of pain as his fingers moved, but Hawkeye was doing a pretty good job distracting me. He had taken my hand off of him and was pulling one of my legs over his hip. A moment later, he was inside of me, solid and hot. He slid in and out with a slow, measured rhythm. It seemed as if he was savoring each second, burning the feeling of me into his memory. I wanted to grab him and force him to go faster, but I didn't dare. This was new to me too and I wanted it to last for as long as I could make it.

As Hawkeye moved within me, BJ matched his friend's pace with his fingers. When Hawkeye thrust in, BJ did the same. They continued to kiss over my shoulder and I found that if I turned my head slightly, I could join them. It was an amazing thing - three pairs of lips, three tongues, moving together with absolute precision.

Hawkeye's thrusting quickened and I felt myself nearing the edge again. I broke away from their kiss and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. I wanted to make sure that BJ was inside of me, to be joined with Hawkeye and me, when I came.

"Honey," I managed, breathless and panting, pushing myself back against his hand. "I want you to …"

Before I was able to finish, Hawkeye stilled and I felt BJ remove his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his penis.. With one push, he entered me. My body automatically tensed at the initial pressure, but I forced myself to relax. BJ was behind me - not some stranger. I knew he would never hurt me. I trusted him - completely.

I wanted this. I wanted them.

BJ pulled away from Hawkeye and brushed his lips over the edge of my ear.

"Are you okay," he whispered. "I can stop if you need me to."

"No, don't stop," I sighed, opening my eyes and meeting Hawkeye's heavy-lidded gaze. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Just go slowly."

"I promise."

Hawkeye remained still as BJ pushed into me, stopping when he reached his full length. There was more pain as my body adjusted to him. It was sharp at first, but as BJ pulled out and began to thrust, it became more of a dull ache. Then, the pain was gone. There was only heat and sweat and pleasure.

BJ quickly found his rhythm, and Hawkeye matched it easily. The two men slid in and out of me as if they were performing a choreographed dance. Each one keeping perfect time with the other. Through the thin layer of skin dividing my insides, I could feel them, feel their erections, as they slid back and forth against each other.

Electricity flowed between the three of us as hands and lips and bodies moved together in one fluid motion. Blood was rushing through my veins. My heart was pounding behind my ribs. My lungs were burning. Every cell in my entire body was pleading - no, screaming for release.

I broke away from Hawkeye's kiss and panted, gulping down throatful after throatful of precious air. Heat began to pool within me and I knew I was nearing the edge. I laid my head on BJ's shoulder as the two of them continued to pump into me.

With each thrust, we drew closer and closer to the precipice.

BJ slid his hands around Hawkeye's buttocks and gripped him tightly. I felt their members pulsing inside of me as my muscles constricted around them. Two voices moaned out my name and warmth sprayed deeply into me. Seconds later, tremors shook my body and I came - hard - screaming one man's name, then the other, into the heated bedroom air.

None of us moved. I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to. My body felt boneless, my muscles useless piles of gelatin. Both men went soft and pulled out of me. BJ snuggled up against my back and brushed his lips over my shoulder. Hawkeye rolled onto his back and I laid my head on his chest. BJ's heart was pounding against my spine and Hawkeye's was beating in my ear. The sound was extremely soothing.

"I think," BJ's voice was hoarse, throaty. It vibrated against my skin. He began to trace his fingers along my side, his hand sliding down my stomach and coming to a rest on Hawkeye's abdomen. "We should stay right here for tonight." He yawned, his tone sleepy. "Any complaints?"

Mumbles were his only answer. Hawkeye was already asleep and I was on the verge of dropping off as well. I placed my hand on top of BJ's, braiding my fingers with his. I felt myself drifting even deeper and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Love you," I whispered and tipped over the edge into slumber.

"Love you, too," he replied softly and followed me down.

* * *

I woke a few hours later, still positioned snuggly between both men. The only difference was Hawkeye's hand. In his sleep, he had placed it on top of mine and had somehow managed to weave his fingers in with ours. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 4:31am.

I untangled myself as quickly and as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake them. I slipped out of bed and left the room, silently making my way downstairs and into the kitchen. After filling a glass with water, I leaned against the counter and took a long, refreshing drink. My mouth was dry, my body still sticky with dried sweat and semen. God, I needed a shower.

Finishing the water in one long swallow, I placed the glass in the sink and went back upstairs. I made the decision to use the guest bathroom for my shower, not wanting to disturb BJ and Hawkeye. The hot water and steam refreshed me immediately. I dried myself and wrapped the damp towel around my clean body. I felt wide awake, but my heavy, drooping eyelids told a different story. Maybe I'd be able to go back to sleep if I got back into bed.

I re-entered my bedroom and, through the darkness, I saw that BJ and Hawkeye had closed the gap between them and were now spooned together. Their bodies were aligned perfectly. They fit together like peas in a pod. BJ's face was in Hawkeye's hair, arm hanging loosely across his friend's torso, one leg thrown over Hawkeye's legs. And Hawkeye was curled up against BJ's stomach.

They looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but smile.

Reaching to the floor, I grabbed a random robe and wrapped it around myself. It was Hawkeye's. Closing the door behind me, I went to the spare room (or Hawkeye's room as it came to be called after that night) and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up, surrounding myself with the scent of Hawkeye Pierce. Pressing my head into the pillow, I realized that there was a piece of BJ here too. I could smell him in the soft cotton pillowcase.

Inhaling deeply, I allowed myself to be pulled back into the arms of slumber.

* * *

It's been five years since that night. I wish I could tell you that we lived happily ever after, together, but this isn't a fairy tale. Are we happy? Yes. Are we together? Well, that's a difficult question to answer.

BJ, Erin and I are still in Mill Valley. Hawkeye is still in Crabapple Cove. But we visit each other often. Hawkeye comes here or we go there. Sometimes BJ travels to Maine alone - sometimes I do. It all depends on scheduling. Yes, it's a strange situation, but it's one we've all easily and willingly adapted to.

Things are about to change, however. A few weeks ago, I gave birth to a son - Benjamin Jacob. He was born with a head full of straight, pitch-black hair. And as shocking as that may be to some people, no one was surprised around here.

After that first year, we all realized that the relationships between the three of us were becoming more and more permanent as time went on. We sat down with each family - mine, BJ's and Hawkeye's - and explained things to everyone. It took some time and a lot of answering questions, but eventually every single person understood and accepted it.

When I realized I was pregnant, we decided to have some tests done - I guess that's one of the perks of being involved with two doctors - and found out that Hawkeye was the father. For a moment, I thought BJ might be angry with us. But I was very wrong. He was almost as happy as he'd been when we'd had Erin.

That's how things are with us. The three of us have become one. Mind, body and soul.

And now, Hawkeye is coming to California to live with us. Together - as one family. Daniel will be joining us as well. We found a house in San Francisco that is big enough for all of us. BJ and Hawkeye plan to open a clinic together. As partners.

You may think it's wrong or unnatural to live this way. And maybe you're right. I see it like a rollercoaster. We have our ups and downs. Twists and turns. Loop-de-loops. But it's very exciting.

I'm happy. We're all happy. And truth be told, isn't that what love is all about?

**The End**


End file.
